


The Diary of a Tribute

by Simpingforsolangelo



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforsolangelo/pseuds/Simpingforsolangelo
Summary: My name is Jaime Mac(Intyre, whatever) and I am the female tribute for district 10 in the 71st Annual Hunger Games. This is my story (that is also on quotev)
Kudos: 3





	The Diary of a Tribute

My name is Jaime Mac, and I am district 10's female tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games.

First, a little bit of backstory about me. My name is Jaime Mac, but everyone calls me Jaime McIntyre. I go by Jaime Mac because when I was found as a baby there was half a note left with me saying,

This is my child. I am leaving her with you, as I am not able to care for her. Her birthday is 13/04/07. Her name is to be Jaime Mc 

Look after her, please.

My biological parent(s) left that note with me, in a basket, as they left me to float down the main river in district 10 that leads into McIntyre's farm, or as I call it, home. Where it says 'Jaime Mc-' the paper is ripped, so I call myself Jaime Mac in secret. It's not like I don't love my (adoptive) family, I do. It's not everyone who would find a baby in the river one day while tending your goats, then care for that baby, and adopt and treat said baby as your own, even if they do have the biggest farm and are some of the richest farmers around.

I like having a connection to my birth parents, but I don't want to meet them. They have their reasons for leaving me, and I love my life. Or at least, I did.

But let us go back to the morning of the 71st Annual Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are were going on as usual, as punishment for an uprising 71 years ago, the Capitol takes a male and female tribute from each district and makes them fight to the death on live television for everyone to watch, blah blah blah. But this year was different. Well, for me anyway. It is my second year in the reaping, as I am thirteen. I have lots of siblings, however, and I would hate to loose them. My oldest sister, Evie, is 22 and out of the reaping, thank goodness. However I have my twin siblings Tessa and Tomas who are 18 and have their names in the reaping 7 times each, and who wouldn't hesitate to volunteer for their friends, family, or even to be together, do they get picked for the Games. My older brother Nathan who is 16 and hates even sending our heard to slaughter, and are never in when we slaughter ourselves. Finally we have me, 13, and my youngest sister named Prudence, who is 12 and has her name in once. We, as a family, might have our names in the reaping 21 times, but what chance did we have of getting reaped?

(That thought didn't age well.)

I woke up early on reaping morning, forth of July. I got dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, tied my long, black hair into a low ponytail, and I left the house for a run around the farm. While running past the river I thought of how different I am from my family, looks-wise, of course, I fit right in personality-wise, athletic, strong, good-natured, jolly, strong-stomached (although Nathan doesn't fit in there!) And I love the outdoors, but looks-wise I am quite different. I have long, thick, straight, black hair, cinnamon coloured skin and emerald green eyes. I have a slim and short build, and I freckle all times of year. My family, however, all have deep brown, wavy hair with syrupy toned skin and coffee brown eyes, with a stocky and strong-looking bulid and clear skin. However, we laugh and banter together and no one cares about the minimal differences in our appearances.

I made my way over to the chicken coop and went looking for eggs. I waved at Marie, a farmhand, recently turned 22. She joined our farm after her 19th birthday when she was no longer legible for the reaping, and she is very close to our family. Don't say I told you, but I think she and Eve are a bit.. 'closer' than the rest of us. Marie is the oldest in her family, with two younger brothers, and an orphan. She was lucky to come to us to work, as we pay more in wages, and she obviously would get the job because of Eve, and since she's done a great job so far, she has pretty much secured a job for her brothers as well. "Good luck for the reaping, Jaime!" She called to me.

"Same to you, Marie! It's Johnny's last year, right?"

"Yes, thank goodness! After Johnny, Micky is 16, so soon, hopefully, it will be all 'panem et circenses'!"

"Did you get your share for your feast yesterday?"

This is a tradition where on the night after the reaping everyone collects and prepares food for a feast to celebrate being spared another day, unless you hav been picked for the reaping, in which you lock your shutters and doors and wonder how you'll cope with the grief, as even though district 10 is quite strong, victors come every 13-17 years. As we own a food business, we, as farmers, have a responsibility to cater some meat for our workers, it's a district 10 tradition.

"Oh yes, thank you! I got a nice hunk of cow! I'm going to make some of it into a stew, and preserve the rest!"

I grinned at her and rubbed my stomach in mime hunger. She chuckled at me and went to tend to the cows. I collected the chickens eggs. 27 eggs! I can get a lot of stuff by trading that. I made my way into town, to the market. I bought traded for some lard, potatoes, carrots, bread- bakery bread - and bakery buns. I went into the bakery and said hello to Annie, the baker's daughter, and my friend.

"Hey Jaime! You excited for the reaping?"

"Of course! I can't wait for being carted off to the Capitol while my family cry at home! Think of the fame, the fortune, the beautiful outfits!"

She laughed. "So" she put on a snobby, shop voice. "What can I get for you today, m'lady?"

"Oh well, I'll take two loaves of bread and two dozen buns." 

She giggled and got me two loaves of bread and two dozen buns. "Now m'lady that would be- oh my!" She clutched her chest in mock shock. "15 eggs! Are you sure, m'lady?" 

I handed them over to her. "Reaping day celebrations." I told her, winking. She smirked at me, and put another bun in the bag. She put her finger to her lips and came close to me to give me the bag instead of handing it over the counter. "Seriously, m'lady, good luck." She whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek. I blushed, and whispered back to her, "You have my prayers." She grinned at me and pretended to kick me out. "Now out with ya, you hear me! I have cakes, buns, bread, scones to bake! I'm expecting a hunk of meat for a cake?" She mimed checking off a list. I grinned at her. "Right you are ma'am" I gave her a salute and ran out of the shop, still blushing.

I got home at around 12 after finishing the shopping. I went around to all my siblings to tell them good luck; first was Tessa and Tomas, outside talking to the chickens. They gave me a hug and told me they same. Next I found Prudence crying and reassured her that she had one name in thousands and she'll be fine. I exchanged words of luck and hope with Samuel. 

Mother caught me and sent me to put on a purple dress that was a hand-me-down from Tessa. I was about to put it on but I saw some green fabric hanging from my wardrobe and, curious, I went to inspect it. I pulled it out, wondering if it was just a dress of Prue's, as we share a room, but it wasn't. I grabbed it down and saw that it was an emerald green off-the shoulder dress with lace edging. I put it on and it fit perfectly. Mother came into the room then and her face broke into a smile. "You found my old reaping dress, chickie," she squeezed my cheek. "It looks great on you, will you wear it?" I nodded and pulled on my green sneakers. I went downstairs and after crowing about my dress Eve did my hair, and came me a cat's eyeliner and painted my nails gold.

We all went down to the reaping together. I left to go to the 'females- 13' area and I squeezed in to where I could hold Prue's hand. I squeezed it hard as the district 10 escort bounced up on stage with the last two victors, a man in around his 50s named Johnson McKinley and a woman in her 40s names Linda Stevens, and the escort, named Marnie Samantha, buzzed " I welcome you all to the 71st Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" She skipped over to the two big crystal bowls. She waved to the one on my left. "Ladies first!" She said in that voice that sounded like 70 bees with caffeine addictions. "And the female tribute for district 10 for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is..." she paused for dramatic effect. She read the slip of paper that she picked from the bowl. Prudence squeezed my hand so tightly I could feel a bruise coming on. Marnie looked into the crowd expectantly and finished her sentence,

"Jaime McIntyre!"


End file.
